How We Met Your Mama, Liela
by LucyXHeartifiliaXFan
Summary: One-shot. Rogue Cheney and Lucy Cheney explain to their 9 year old daughter how her Uncle Sting and Papa met her Mommy. Rated T for sexual references.


**This oneshot is dedicated to 380, one of my most loyal readers. I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, nor will I ever.**

The blond beauty looks out at the sunset with melancholy in her eyes. Sure they had won the Grand Magic Games. Sure they won the 'Battle of the Dragons', as she has dubbed that situation. But nothing, and she means nothing, compares to the feeling of not belonging. Celestial Spirit mages have both a limited and an infinate amount of possibilities to their magic, it varies on each mage technically. The blond sighs one last time before stnading up and returning to Honeybone Inn.

"Excuse me, are you lost by chance?" A deep voice asks, causing the stellar mage to whirl around, her body slipping into a low crouch, preparing to attack or defend, whichever comes first.

"Who are you?" Lucy asks, tensing her musles as her eyes dart around in front of her, searching for the source of the voice.

"Miss Heartifilia, please. I do not mean any harm." The voice says, causing Lucy to tense further.

"Who are you?" Lucy demands,tensing even further.

"You would not believe who I am, even if I told you. Not until you relax." The voice says, almost pleadingly. _'How is it this voice is so familiar? Where do I know you from?'_ She wonders.

"I will listen, and keep an open mind, but do not expect me to to casual." Lucy says.

"I am from a so-called enemy guild." The voice says softly. "Although I do not wish to be." It adds.

Lucy whirls around to face none other than Rogue Cheney of the Sabertooth guild.

"What do you mean?" Lucy questions, relaxing her stance and tense muscles ever-so-slightly.

"I mean that I want to try to talk to my moron of a partner into switching guilds, and I hope you can help us." Rogue says, looking at the ground, as if he were embarrassed by this plarticular subject.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asks, standing straight and walking towards Rogue slowly, keeping her guard up in case of trickery.

"I want to join Fairy Tail." Rogue whispers, causing Lucy to jerk to a stop, her chocolate brown eyes wide with surprise and her jaw slack with shock.

"Why do you want to join us? Is it because we are the top guild in Fiore?" Lucy demands harshly. "And you'll leave once another guild takes our spot. Or is this a trick by Sabertooth's Master?" Lucy snaps, glaring at the black-haired mage. Rogue lifts his piercing crimson eyes to the blond.

"Is that what you think of me?" Rogue questions softly, causing Lucy to question her words. "Why would I come to you if that were the case? Why would I be considering begging you for your help? Why should I act desperate?" Rogue demands, staring into Lucy's eyes with an emotion she cannot quite place.

"I'm sorry." She whispers, so quietly that even with his hearing, Rogue had to take a few steps towards her to hear what she was saying. "I was judging you when I promised I wouldn't. And I call myself a Celestial Mage that keeps all her promises." She murmers turning away from the brunette.

"Do not apologize, Miss Lucy." Rogue says. "I just want help. I do not feel as if Sabertooth is the right guild for the Twin Dragons." He adds, looking hopefully at Lucy.

"I can try to help you get into Fairy Tail if that's what you want, but I can't make any promises, Rogue-san." Lucy says, glancing at the brunette, trying to forget she has always been into the quiet and studious types. "I'll put in a word or two with Master tomorrow. As for right now, I'd like to...sleep..." Lucy yawns and leans back and forth before crumpling into a pile in the middle of the streets.

"Shit. What am I supposed to do now?!" Rogue panicks inwardly, maintaining a calm composure on the outside. Rogue pulls out a communication lacrima and tries contacting Mirajane, the most understanding of all the Fairy Tail guild.

"Hello?" Mira asks sleepily. "Who is this?"

"My name is Rogue Cheney, and I just awnted to let you know that Lucy is asleep right in front of me, and I was wondering if you could come gather her so I will not be accused of harming another member of your guild." Rogue deadpans to the half-awake Mirajane.

"Alright, where are you?" She asks, her mind not registering what he said.

"By the local bar, about a 10 minute walk away from your inn." Rogue says. "I will wait with Miss Lucy so no harm will come to her until you get here." Rogue informs before cutting the link.

**Timeskip: 15 minutes**

"Why are you next to Lucy?!" A shrill voice shrieks, gaining Rogue's attention. Rogue wouldn't admit that he was watching Lucy sleep, finding her fascinating in the way she stirs occassionally and mutter things that would make his own face turn crimson red.

"Miss Mirajane. I told you on the lacrima call that I would remain with Miss Lucy until you arrived." Rogue deadpans.

**The next day: Lucy's POV**

"Mmmm." I yawn and stretch my muscles, freezing when I feel a soft bed. I look around and instantly relax, recognizing my bed in the hotel. Rogue must've brought me back or called someone from my guild. Oh well. I have to talk to Master today, I realize with a groan.

I stand up and quickly shower and change before heading off to find Master.

**After Master is found, Normal POV**

"Master may I have a few words in private please." Lucy asks.

"Of course. Let's go find somewhere quiet." Master agrees, watching the anxiety on his child's face relax instantaniously after the two step into the infirmary. "What's bothering you, child?" He asks, watching the female tense again.

"Master, RogueCheneywantstojoinFairyTail." She blurts out in one breath, pausing before she continues.

"What did you say?" Master asks, a confused look upon his wrinkled face.

"Rogue Cheney wants the Twin Dragon Slayers to transfer to Fairy Tail. He told me last night." Lucy explains. "He begged me to help him, and I feel a strange pull towards him...like I was _meant_ to help him, and I feel strangely sad to think that he's been through so much without me there to help him. I'm so confused Master. What am I supposed to do?" Lucy asks, looking at the floor, a bright red blush adorning her face as she confesses her innermost thoughts to her Guild Master.

"I don't know about your feelings, my child, maybe he could help you, but as for joining the guild, if both he and Sting Euclilffe agree to transfer, they are welcome to join. As long as you join them and take responsibility for any actions that may disagree with Fairy Tail code and you help correct those mistakes." Master says, a wicked grin lighting up his face. "It'll give you a chance to make new friends and make more connections. And maybe they won't be as desructive as Team Natsu." He adds with a snicker as Lucy pales instantaniously.

"I will comply as long as YOU tell Team Nastsu about the team changes." Lucy snickers as Master then pales. "But wait until I am on a mission with Sting and Rogue." Lucy adds, causing Makarov to pale even more.

"Fine." Makarov agrees. "Now go get the Dragon Duo and bring them to the guild straight away. Don't wait for any festivities. I will go ahead of the rest of the guild because I do have other paperwork to complete because of Team Natsu." Makarov adds with a grimace.

"Hai hai, Master." Lucy chirps before leaving the room to find Rogue Cheney.

"Miss Lucy." A deep voice calls, sending chills down Lucy's spine.

"Hello Rogue." Lucy greets, a small knowing smile upon her lips.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asks, his form solidifying.

"You pulled this trick last night." Lucy deadpans. "And I have good news. But first, did you talk to your partner?" Lucy asks.

"He agreed with me. We both want to switch with our exceeds." Rogue replies, standing behind Lucy and staring rather blatantly at her ass.

"Master said yes, and I am to bring you two directly to our guild before the rest of Fairy Tail arrives, which means we are leaving in twenty minutes, and there are some...conditions that you and your partner must agree to. I will fill you in on the way there. I had Wendy prepare some motion sickness pills for my partner, but you will see some changes in groupings." Lucy grins. "I will meet you and your partner at the train station, fully packed and ready to depart." Lucy adds before walking off, humming as she walks to her hotel room and swiftly packing and leaving a note that she's going to go home before everyone so she can pay her rent. It wasn't technically a lie, but not the whole truth either.

After buying three tickets to Magnolia, she stands with her back against a wall, bobbing her head to the beat that her sound pod was playing, unaware of the two males standing in front of her, attempting to get her attention. For five minutes they attempt to call out to her before the blond male gets aggrivated and kicks her on her leg, causing the blond female to fall forwards and land on the brunette in front of her, causing her eyes to fly open in surprise.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Lucy exclaims, gaining a few passerby's attention. "Gomen ne." She apologizes before turning to the laughing blond.

"That was...your face was so god damn funny." Sting gasps in between his gut-renching laughter.

"What a nice way to treat your only ticket to a motion-sick free ride and into Fairy Tail." Lucy scoffs turning to Rogue. "Here Rogue, motion-sickness pills as I promised. Your jack ass of a partner won't get any unless he apologizes." Lucy deadpans before walking onto the train with a snickering Rogue and a pale Sting following behind her.

"Sorry, Blondie." Sting mutters, causing Lucy to glare at him.

"I am the only thing that is going to be keeping you in Fairy Tail. So if you want to stay in Fairy Tail, I suggest you start calling me by my name." Lucy snaps before turning to glare out her window.

"Sorry, Lu-cy." Sting chokes out.

"Apology accepted." Lucy says before tossing Sting one of the pills. "Take it so I can explain the terms and conditions you two will be allowed in Fairy Tail." She says, turrning back to the two males.

"Alright alright." Sting mutters, hurriedly swallowing the pill and turning to Lucy.

"Miss Lucy-san." Rogue says, gaining said female's attention. "What are our conidions?"

"My conidition is drop the honorifics. Just Lucy is fine. And Master said I am to be your...baby-sitter essentially. I am to join you two and be on your team while you are in Fairy Tail. I am the one responsible for your actions and I am to be the one who corrects your mistakes. And I think he's planning on making you two live with me. Stellar mage's intuition." Lucy explains. "You two are to follow Fairy Tail's code of honor. Which means you never give up on a comrade, no matter how strong or weak they are magically or physically. You are to respect everyone's decisions and do as I say, with no complaints. If I see you doing something that goes against Fairy Tail's code, you can guarentee that I am going to confront you about it. We have brawls daily, but that doesn't mean you purposefully intend to hurt one or more of our members. You two will not be participating in brawls yet, because of your prior vendetta against us, Master and I want to make sure you understand how things go before we bring you fully into Fairy Tail's ways. Understood?" Lucy asks, glaring specifically at Sting.

"Why are you glaring at me?!" Sting exclaims.

"Because I know you are a moron." Lucy deadpans before turning to Rogue. "Is that clear?" She asks, gaining a nod in affirmative.

"Good. Because we're here." Lucy says, standing up and grabbing her luggage before turning and walking out of the train with two exceeds following her and two dragon slayers trailing after her.

"You like her, don't you Rogue?" Sting aks.

"Do you?" Rogue replies, glancing at his partner before turning back to the blond female who was engaged in a conversation with the two exceeds.

"No. She's not my type." Sting says.

"Big breasts aren't your type?" Rogue asks with a brow raised.

"No, they are. But I don't go for goodie goodies." Sting explains.

"Ah. But something tells me she's not what you think." Rogue explains as they near the guild. "Watch." He says, making Sting look up at the blond who was nearing the guild doors

**~BAM~**

The blond raises her right foot and kicks the doors in and waltzing right into the guild shouting:

"Gramps! You here yet?! Get your mother fucking ass out of your office. It's just me with our two new recruits."

Then the tiny Master steps out and faints at seeing the doors, causing Lucy to giggle.

"Come on in you four. It's your guild to." She says, walking up to the Master and kicking him awake. "Wake up old man. I explained everything. Only thing you have to do is give them their stamps." Lucy says with a grin before walking out of the guild. "And we're going house hunting so hurry the hell up." Lucy adds, grinning as their Master nods in approval.

"Rogue, go get her." Sting whispers to the brunette who looks at Sting with a brow raised. "Don't give me that look. You want her and I know she wants you. Gut feeling. So go get her." Sting mutters, pushing Rogue towards the blond female who is walking quickly out of view. Rogue gives a sigh before walking off in the direction the blond female walked off in.

"Lucy!" Rogue calls, gaining the said blond's attention.

"Yes, Rogue?" Lucy asks, raising a brow at the semi-fidgeting male.

"Do you want to go get lunch?" Rogue asks, wringing his hands nervously. Lucy, remembering her Master's advice, nods.

"I'll make lunch. Let's go to my house." She says, grabbing Rogue's hand and pulling him to her apartment.

"Lucy-san?" Rogue asks, stunned.

"I'm bringing you to my apartment it's all we have until we get a house for all of us." Lucy replies, rolling her eyes. After reaching her apartment, Lucy and Rogue go up to her apartment where Lucy tells him to make himself at home while she cooks._'The only way for me to make myself at home is to...bad Rogue.'_ He thinks, blushing furiously, blaming Sting for the perverted thoughts that have made way into his mind.

"Rogue, are you okay?" Lucy asks, raising a brow at the brunette who quickly shakes his head.

"I'm fine." He replies, a faint blush on his face.

"What were you thinking about? I've been trying to get your atttention for the past five or ten minutes." Lucy says.

"Oh, have you? Sorry." Rogue replies, gulping when he sees the blond's new outfit.

"What were you thinking about?" Lucy asks curiously, wondering about his reactions. She personally had been busying herself in her kitchen to prevent herself from jumping the male and pushing him onto her bed.

"Let's eat." Rogue says, gulping at the thoughts that keep pushing themselves into his mind.

"..." Lucy says nothing as she plants herself directly in front of Rogue, blocking his way to the kitchen, causing the male to growl at her. "Tell me what you were thinking then you can eat." Lucy says.

"You don't want to know what goes through my mind." Rogue replies.

"Yes, I do. I want to know everything I can about you. I want to be able to help you with everything. You do not know the things I have thought. The things I _feel_." Lucy says, stressing feel greatly.

"Tell me." Rogue says, his curiosity spiking.

"I want you. I want to be there for you. I don't know how to explain it, but the thought of you having to go through so much without me there pains me greatly. I don't even know why I feel this way." Lucy says, suddenly finding the floror interesting. Rogue stares, speechless, at the blond in front of him.

"Do you mean that?" Rogue chokes out.

"Why shouldn't I?" Lucy questions. "I have no reason to lie." She adds, causing Rogue to look at her hopefully.

"If I were to ask you if you wanted to become mates, what would your first answer be?" Rogue questions, following his gut instincts.

"I would say yes. In a heartbeat." Lucy replies, finally looking up to find Rogue staring at her with such intensity that she blushes crimson and looks down at the floor.

"You would?" Rogue couldn't help but question, causing Lucy to nod. "Can I try something?" He asks, to which Luy nods hesitently.

Rogue steps up, standing in front of Lucy hand raises his right hand to stroke her cheek down to her chin, lifting her chin up, forcing her to switch her gaze to his face instead of the floor.

"..." Rogue says nothing as he leans his head down and tilts her head up a little more until their lips meet in a small kiss. Although in that small kiss is a spark of passion for each other that they never knew they had. Instead of saying anything, however, the two mages begin to kiss longer. Rogue swipes his tongue along Lucy's lower lip, prompting her to open her lips slightly to give him entrance, allowing him to play with her tongue and taste her mouth. Lucy groans into the kiss and wraps her arms around Rogue's neck and deepen the kiss, loosing herself in the moment.

"Ahem." A cough brings the two mages out of their mindless stupor with a start.

"Sting! How did you find where I live?" Lucy asks, her face flushing deeply.

"The nose never lies." He replies, tapping his nose before turning to the two traumatized exceeds.

"Our innocence!" Lector wails, covering his eyes.

"Sorry, Lector, Frosch. Do you two want some fish? I might still have some." Lucy says, causing the two exceeds to perk up and nod feverently at the thought of their favorite food..

"And that, my dear Liela," Rogue says, looking at his blushing wife.

"That is how we met." Lucy Cheney replies, leaning against her husband's arm smiling sweetly up at him before turning to their raven-haired 9 year old daughter. Liela Cheney. 9 years old. Raven hair like her father, but waist length, and up in a side pony tail like her mother with heterochromic eyes. Left eye red, right eye chocolate brown. Silent but intense and smart. This is the new future Rogue Cheney created for himself.


End file.
